digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dorbickmon
Breathonic Breathonic? 19:21, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :It looks weird, but Breath Tonic makes even less sense to me, and the word spacing made it look like three words rather than four. :/ I might have to side with Ryuu_rouge on this once... For some reason, I want to translate it as Brythonic with no backup, and I idly trolled Celtic mythology for the longest time after to see if I could come up with a Dorbickmon source. Lanate (talk) 21:46, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Is it pronounced the same way, though? I mean, Digimon is no stranger to nonsensical attack names. 22:32, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Someone suggested on Wikimon's talk page that it might "Breastonic" because it fires from his breasts. The profile says it's a breath, but that's not how the anime depicts it. 21:59, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Ultimate The newest V-Jump calls Ultimate Dorbickmon "Dorbickmon Darkness Mode"; it does the same for Neo Vamdemon. This is not only a contradiction with the earlier scan that called it "Ultimate Dorbickmon", and the asahi preview calling the other "Huge NeoVamdemon", but also implies that each of the Death General Darkness Loader digixroses are called "Darkness Mode", which would be a bitch to keep organized. Until we get a more reliable name, I guess we can name them "Dorbickmon Darkness Mode (Fanglongmon)", "(Flarerizamon)", "(Dragon army)", "NeoVamdemon (Vampire army)", and "(MetalGreymon)". Or, we can use the "+" naming that we've used with other unnamed DigiXroses. Gotdammit, Xros Wars is being a dick about this. 17:16, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :OR, do we want to treat it as similar to the Gatomon (ring) vs. (ringless), in which case we keep them all under one species header? The problem there is dealing with the evolutions. We might do something like: *from=Dorbickmon + Fanglongmon, Dorbickmon + Fanglongmon + Flarerizamon, Dorbickmon + Fanglongmon + Flarerizamon + Brachiomon + Gigadramon Or, we can use the (parenthesis) naming scheme in use now, since digivolution is clearly an intermediary between each form, and just say "whatever, this is official enough"—because they DO have official names, it's just the same name over and over. 04:49, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :Any problem if we list "Ultimate Dorbickmon", "Huge NeoVamdemon", and "MonsterLilithmon" in the alternate names parameters? 15:42, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :Five years later -- yeah, sounds good to me. 02:40, August 31, 2017 (UTC) ::I don't mind it though I do think we need to have a discussion about how we handle usages of Japanese names in English material and vice-versa in the alternate names section thanks in no small part to Heroes. Chimera-gui (talk) 02:56, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Dorbickmon Darkness Mode (Flarerizamon) Technically we could move it back to Dorbickmon Darkness Mode, but I'm thinking of leaving it as is. Thoughts? Lanate (talk) 01:35, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :I'm fine with it as is. 10:27, March 11, 2015 (UTC) How about naming it "Dorbickmon Darkness Mode One (Flarerizamon)"? WIZ9000 (talk) 04:19, August 3, 2015 (UTC) :There's no source for that name. 22:21, August 3, 2015 (UTC)